As a convenient and practical painting tool, flat painting brush and painting pad still occupy irreplaceable status and role when people paint the wall or other surfaces. Currently, the joint methods for the pad unite and pad handle can be traditional fixation or universal coupling connection. In the traditional one, the pad unite is fixed with its handle. The fixed but not flexible connection brings lot of inconveniencies. When the painting pad is used in painting wall corners or adjacent areas with different colors, operator need to change the angle between the handle and pad, but the traditional pant pad can not meet the requirements, thereby to influence the processing schedule and painting quality. Another kind of painting pad has universal coupling connection; the pad body or its handle is moveable around its mounting axis across a wide range of angles. Operator can use this kind of paint pad to overcome difficulties of operation, and increase painting quality since the universal coupling connection allows the paint pad to adjust its angle relating to the wall or other plate freely. However, this kind of paint pad has its flaws, the operator can not orientate the handle or pad, it is easy to slid and hard to control the operating angle, the painting quality is affected. Therefore, a new product is appeared in the market, which possesses both characteristics of the traditional and universal coupling paint pads. The new product has a circle ring between the handle and pad, and through the clamp force of a gasket controlled by the circle ring to force the paint pad to be fixed in a preset position within the range of left and right swing. Since the ring and its gasket control the clamp force between the pad and handle, it is quite common that the handle loses its clamp force when the ring or gasket wears out or be touched by out force. Therefore, this kind of paint pad is s till fallible and instable, which can influence the painting route and uniformity, and reduce painting quality.